User talk:E. y.
Woo224 (talk) 08:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC)woo224Woo224 (talk) 08:58, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, E.y. I've come up with an Enemigo health unit quite some time ago, but I'm going to put it here for now: L1P = level 1 punch. This is the most basic unit good for calculating an enemigo's health. Cactus McCoy 1 and 2(areas 1-5) enemigoes *Green: 10 L1Ps *white, black, throwing, yellow, thrusting: 15 *blue swinging, whipping: 20 *red, gatling gun, bazooka: 25 McCoy 2 Areas 6-12 *green: 15 *white, black, throwing, yellow, thrusting, launching?: 23 *blue swinging, whipping: 30 *red: 38 Activity I was wondering if you still checked Wikia - it's been some time since you last edited, and I was hoping you were still checking Wikia every now-and-then. If so, could you let me know? Thaks if so, -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) Ah, I see. Thanks for letting me know :D -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) Thanks. BTW the images I add are from the game, I just erase the background due to the Cactus McCoy games being simple in terms of moving-object graphics. I also would like to request if you could delete this article, as it is a duplicate-title of this article, not to mention it was created by an Anon that seems to like to make nonsense comments. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) Lol thanks! ^.^ I plan on doing them all too. On a random note, did you get Hex Hatfield's pistol in Cactus McCoy 1? -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) 18:31, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol that sounds like me (my e-mail rarely, if at all most of the time, works, so I save game data to my computer and usually lose it), I got 93% of the game done so I'm working towards that pistol for the Shooting Weapon Infobox. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) 18:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Quote Box I was wondering what your opinion would be on a quote box? I saw some quotes on the wiki, and I though a Quote Box may look nice. I see them on many Wiki's, although they can differ from place to place. Here is an example: The background color and border color are just something I set to at least be somewhat cactus-color related, and can be changed. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) 19:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, thanks. Guessing by your avatar, you play the Papa's games too, right? -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (Talk?) 21:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Throwing Weapons Template Ah yes, thanks for catching that lol. I must have gotten that mixed into my idea of Sunset Gulch, as I knew there wasn't a squirt gun there, but then I thought the challenge was to put the torches out rather than to light them, so I thought there must be water balloons. Before I correct the template though, I'm going to see if Scorpions really qualify as a throwing weapon (seeing as Ladder Spears don't in Cactus McCoy 2), as I have them listed as a throwing weapon. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 18:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Last Edit Last edit to the Wiki overall, at least for a while. I'll probably come back after Cactus McCoy 3 is made, but even then it's (most likely) not going to be until that game has been out for a while. -Super Saiyan 7 Somebody 20:20, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh yus Indeed it has been a while lol. I'm still in the 'teenage with tons of time' area, so I'm usually bored. And thanks, I'm glad to be of use! Administrator eh? If it will help out, then sure :D —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 15:48, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! And yus, I hope CM3 will bring more activity, and I'm excited about the game itself. Hopefully Flipline's getting ready to fire it up. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 16:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiki wordmark Hay, I was wondering what you would think of a new wordmark design? For example, here's one to the right. I stylized it with chopped-up parts of 'Cactus', so the font for 'WIKI' would be more similar to it. Like, as a replacement for the old one. Watcha' think? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:07, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ah, done; thanks! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:15, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Thing thing In case ya don't notice, there's this shady ad blog on le wiki. By the way, this is SS7S. Not a fan of using sockpuppets to communicate, but like, Staff blocked my account for some months, so I wanted to let you know why I haven't been around (kinda late though, the block began back in September, lel). So yah, just sayin'. The block ends around late March next year, so I'll be back then. Zombie pls (talk) 07:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello mccoy cactus wiki founder I create a fan flipline wiki you want to help me in some cacti mccoy stuff in my wiki please my name is anthony in my wiki I think fan and flipline things FliplineStudios Fan Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia